


Run Run Run

by Fangirlism_is_cool



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlism_is_cool/pseuds/Fangirlism_is_cool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Jack are running from a werewolf... Where will they end up next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Run Run

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, my friend Jack had this dream and gave me the bones of the plot. I turned it into a fic for him :) Everything that happens in the fic, happened in his dream. ENJOY!! <3

Jack Williams and Hermione Granger ran frantically through the forest, ducking beneath over hanging branches and jumping over fallen trunks. From behind them, the sound of Fenrir Greyback spurred them on. His malicious growling and taunts of what he would do to their ‘pretty little necks’ was ringing in their ears. Panting loudly, the sound of his erratic heartbeat in his brain, Jack swung his head to the left where Hermione was running next to him. Her brown hair hung wildly from its once neat bun. As if sensing his gaze, Hermione’s head turned and her eyes found his. Simultaneously reaching out a hand, they grabbed at each other’s fingers and ran on. Suddenly, a burst of right white light appeared all around them. They shielded their eyes from the harsh glare with their free hands. As the light faded and they dropped their hands, they found themselves in a semi collapsed tunnel. The ceiling caved in dangerously, there were piles of rubble on the road and fires burned at regular intervals. Hermione stumbled.  
“What the-?”  
“Don’t talk, keep running!!” yelled Jack, pulling Hermione’s hand to keep her running. Greyback was closer now. Jack could hear the pounding of his feet behind them and the deep maniacal laughter.  
“Run run run you wee little brats. I’ll rip out your throats and feed you to the rats”  
Once more the harsh bright light reared its ugly head. Prepared this time, Jack gripped Hermione’s hand tighter. The sound of crackling fires was replaced by crashing waves and the smell of seaweed and salt invaded his nostrils. He opened his eyes and quickly took in his surroundings. South Wales. Swansea bay if he wasn’t mistaken. They ran along the path parallel to the sandy beach. It was late night, possibly early morning. There were no cars on the road beside them and stars occasionally peeked out through the blanket of clouds. The not quite full moon glowed brightly above them. Jack tugged on Hermione’s hand and led her onto the beach, towards the waves.   
“Hurry!!” he yelled, “We need to swim across, it’ll mask our scent!!”  
Jack felt Hermione’s hand wrenched free of his own as they both plunged into the foaming ocean. They swam quickly across the by, never pausing. The fear of what was chasing them far outweighed the chilling slap of the sea. Jack reached the other side first and hauled himself out. He turned swiftly and pulled Hermione onto the ledge next to him. Grabbing his hand again, Hermione began to tug Jack in the direction of a house around 600 metres away. They passed a sign for the ‘Wolfstar Inn’. Jack stumbled and allowed Hermione to release his hand, not wanting to pull her down with him. She ran past the sign and up to the house and began pounding her fists on the wooden door, screaming through the glass panels.  
“Can we stay the night?! We’re being chased by a madman!!”   
Jack finally reached the house and doubled over, panting and gasping for breath. His body wracked with sobs as tears fell freely down his pale cheeks.   
“What’s wrong? We got away, we’ll be safe here”  
Jack slowly straightened up, tears falling heavily onto his already soaked jacket.  
“Fuck the werewolf, we just swam across the bay with my bastard phone in my pocket!!”


End file.
